1. Field of the Invention
We, Alexander Kiderman, Thomas Joos and Howison Schroeder have invented improvements relating to a synchronous motor, and more particularly, directed toward a direct drive, high torque synchronous motor of a compact design, of which the following is a description.
2. Background Information
Direct drive synchronous motors are used in applications where precision positioning or velocity of the object being rotated is required. Synchronous motors for high torque applications are generally large costly motors. There remains a need for a cost effective synchronous motor that is effective for high torque applications and compact in construction.